Story between HEAVEN & EARTH
by Lun4
Summary: its about a love story between Lord Sesshoumaru & His precious ward that began more intense after one little innocent accident. . .
1. Chapter 1

Story Between HEAVEN n EARTH

Story Between HEAVEN n EARTH

(Lord Shesshoumaru & Lady Rin)

It has been one and a half decades since this little girl was raised and cared by Sesshoumaru often known as a egocentric cold hearted aristocrat regally Lord of the Western Land. Its been unusual for a great daiyokai to cared a human (especially a child human),for a yokai himself never has a heart for caring such lowlife race's. but not this child. Since their first meeting in a shattered village where it has been chaotic time, and also been attacked by a pack of demons yokai for a sacrifice. It was also taken place after Sesshoumaru fight with Inuyasha a hanyo (half human-half demon) which also known as his step brother for an inherited sword by their father the late great Daiyokai Inutashio. But in this fight Sesshoumaru was badly injured from his left shoulder all the way to his left waist.

_**flashback **_

At that time this little girl named Rin was around 2 1/5 (two an a half years old) was playing near the stream not far from the village but near to the forest border area. She maybe a little girl, but the way her solitude the beauty of Mother Nature was beyond her aged. While she's wandering near the forest border, she couldn't help wander deeply lost in her childish mind the danger or perhaps destiny beyond her mature ages in future.

After wandering, she saw a beautiful butterflies flying around so she followed the creature that capture her sight by a moment. Later on Rin saw a man lying to a tree with his strange figures (of course she doesn't know that he is a yokai), not moving, she thought her self _' what's wrong with that mister? He looks so badly_ wounded' , so then she try to get a better look on him.

"**STAY AWAY HUMAN! or else. . . . "**He gritted his teeth for a lack of pain from his wound.

"**I'm sorry, mister you are wounded. . .mister are you ok?"** was all she can said to him.

What a silly young human child, Sesshoumaru thought, dare asking him that question. **"I'll be fine, go away human . . .i want to have my rest again, your annoying me!"** he then closed he's eyes again getting ready to continued his meditation in healing his wounds. Then she heard this girl said **"mister you hungry or thirsty perhaps? Rin will get u some food n water, Rin will be back"** in gingerly tone. But yet he ignored the little one statement for offering food.

"**hey mister Rin is back, mister . . . hello mister. . ."** she suddenly froze seeing unmoved form before her, later it was heard a scream. **. .'"NOOO!! Mister wake up, please wake don't leaved Rin again. . .Rin Is very sad, don't go. . .hiks. .hiks. . "**was all in desperate moments, this scene reminds her of her father, where he told his daughter _**"I'll be fine, go and get help my child. . .run as far as you can . . .do. . n't loo. .ked back"**_ was all his last word to her. And that vision is coming back again after a couple a months that was taken back the tragic experienced.

Hearing the noise around him, he decided to stop his meditation . . . a little annoyed of course. **"Stop crying human, I thought I've made it clear to stay a way, what is it Now?! "**but soon he was shocked with the reaction of Rin just did not long after, she jump to his lap and hugging him with still sobbing and saying in happy but still sad voice **"Rin thought mister is already gone, Rin is very sad. . It remembered Rin family. . . .Rin father, Rin don't like it. . .mister must be stay, don't leaved Rin. . Please"** still crying n cuddly in Sesshoumaru lap with head rested to his chest. But all he can do was just surprised, yet he tried to calm her down (not even want her to step of him),with her head rested in his right chest he wraps his right arm around Rin little body and his left arms hugging Rin head with his palm. A sight not even him self could pictured it, but he like this kind of feeling, caring, loving moment. . .so he decide it wont hurt much to comfort this little being after all (yet he also feels much easier with his wounds).

_**end flashback**_

Chapter 1 – Deep Thinking

"**hmmp. . .she has grown to be a beautiful young lady after all, my little Rin."** All that Sesshoumaru muttering in low tone. Admiring the creature that now already transformed in to a beautiful maiden, which now is preparing a supper for him and his servant the little toad and for her self.

'_why have I not noticed this before, she's almost 17__th__ next month is it. . .what should I do with her then?'_ he was in deep thinking about Rin's futures. _'What's this, I Sesshoumaru was thinking about Rin's sake?'_ he laughs for the thought he's having so seriously.

"**Lord Sesshoumaru, are you well? Hmm . . . .it's a lovely view, no wonder my lord like this area. Rin already finished prepared supper, would you like Rin to bring it here so. . ."** she was cut off by a sudden react of her Lord by grabbing her wrist n pulling her to sit in front of him. Yet she sit in front of him between his thigh back facing to him also with a surprised looked also but did not fight it, coz its been a habit for her lord often put her like this situation every time he's in the mood for sharing moments. But not this time, it felt different now she thought. Often he just call her over, but this time is different she could feels of her lord eyeing on her for the last one weeks, yes one week its been since the little incident that happen between them.

_**flashback**_

Rin was playing at a near by stream, she often do that when ever there's a time for relax. She likes the water playing around her lovely long curved aye catching legs of her. She undressed her outer kimono, and just wearing inside gown of a kimono (sorry I don't know what is it called), she gently pull it up showing her white n slender legs of her to be seen. And her upper gown kimono was showing her delicates shoulders a little (so you could noticed that she's having a semi bathe in the stream). She's sitting in the edges of stream with her thigh being showed, and her shoulders could also been seen from behind. She did not notice that someone is looking at her current situation. It was her lord Sesshoumaru (it doesn't meant that he's a pervert at all ok) he came to find her, b'coz its been to long that she ask for a permission to go wash her self, it means that he was worried.

The Lord of western Land indeed enjoying the scenery before his golden liquid eye's, an half hours has gone yet he's still watching as if was a precious moments. . .when suddenly his loyal servant awake him from his dreamy thought of her Rin.

"**My Lord Sesshoumaru, something troubled you, have found the little Rin yet? . . . oh my, forgive me my Lord, I did not meant to disturb you at all . . .but isn't that little Rin you are watching on a stream edges?"** was all Jaken (the loyal servant Toad) could ask, and that annoyed Lord Sesshoumaru for being caught in this situation. So he decided to encounter Rin on her mid-night semi bathe (after all she's not naked).

On Rin Situation (not knowing at her surrounding nevertheless the way her lord watching at her curved body and slender legs of hers).

'_It has been what? . . . 15th years I have followed him, does he ever noticed me the way I am now? Was I not that attracted at all for his standard? . . . oh Rin what are you doing, he's a yokai, not just any yokai but noted as a the great Daiyokai of the Western Land, how can he ever fall his heart for you just anther mere a human.'_ With her lost in her thought, didn't heard that the one that been her subject of thought of her mind was calling and approaching her.

"**Rin did you hear me? Does this Sesshoumaru have to repeat it again for you?" **suddenly she felt his voice in her right side of her ear. Yet she jump forward and got stumbled and landed her body part in the stream, with an tempted position where no man nor even a yokai male will have their lust towards this little Rin. Now Rin sitting on her ass at the stream with uncovered thigh and her hand was supporting her body for not falling any further with her under gown almost exposing her right shoulder and almost showed a part of her curved plump breast was surely very much surprised, that it was her Lord that saying those word.

"**My Lord, what on earth did you THAT for?!. . ."** she said half shocked half surprised half angry. And half nude, but she didn't realize her current position until she saw a smirked smiled showing on her lord face at her and quickly covering her shoulder and her thigh with her damp under gown, much to lord Sesshoumaru amused when he suddenly has a naughty thought of her.

" **I, Sesshoumaru was worried realize that you have gone for a bathe almost 2 hours, what exactly you are doing for that long bathe of yours? Have you forgotten where we are Rin?. . .and when I called you didn't answer so I came closer, to get a better look of you, yet I did not know of your current position"** that was all he said and again saying he's last sentences with a smirked and quickly change it with a worried expression.

With that she's blushed very deeply (ashamed) for what have she done has already causing her lord worrying at her. But she did not fail to noticed that smirked in a split seconds. _'was that a lust that my lord showed in his regally fair figural face at a moment?' _deep in her thought questioning her seeing upon her lord reaction of her current situation_. ' no it can be so. . .is it?'_ she continued.

"**Rin have you finish?"** he ask her, **" lets go then"** he stand from the edge of stream with his right arm offering to help her stand up. The girl greeted his help, but suddenly was being pulled to him and he pick her up and jump to a dry clearing near where she has left her orange with green motif lay on the rocks clearing near the stream. She put her down, telling her to get dress and take off her damp under gown, while him giving her a time to get properly dress. . . .he's after all full grown male yokai in normal taste also, let a slip sight seeing at her curved and slender body of hers while back facing at her through his angled eyes.

Then after finish dressing they got back where Jaken has a waited them with a bump on his head, the one that Sesshoumaru just gave him for catch in the act on Rin before.

_**end flashback **_

Lost in her own mind, Sesshoumaru noticed this and ask her **"I see that you enjoyed the view Rin"** ,and this make Rin startled a bit **" im sorry my lord, what is it your saying?** She asked but not daring to see straightly with him, for she's been very bold for questioning him like that.

Sesshoumaru just set in silent while watching in deep thought of this curved and slender body of hers that rested back facing in front of him. Ever since that incident, he has been looking at her in a different way, also his feeling . . . but it was a strange feeling though. Not the caring and nurtured as always but more into wanting, having, loving and possessing her as his own.

Then he said again, **" I see you enjoyed the view or is there something else bothering you Rin"** saying this his right palm claws reaching for her chin and took it face to face with him, which he also noticed that this made Rin un easy for they have been inches a way. But he liked the fact he's over powered this maiden in front of him.

Suddenly she said in low tone, **"I . . . I. . .guess so, my lord"** and suddenly out of no where he leaned closed the gap which only inches away between them with a soft kiss on her forehead and down to kiss her range way of her eyebrow. After that she put her head leaned to his neck covering it with his right arm and followed the left arm for hugging and comforting Ring and hold her tightly, showing how protecting he was towards hi's mate. . .suddenly he put a snapped at his thought of her as his mate's.

Rin whom was now feeling very throbbing with her feelings and her lord reactions could not find any word, but just obeyed him, yet after it felt quit some time then she dared her self questioning him, **" lord Sesshoumaru what is it?** But only being let loosed and he got up taking her back to the camp fire not far from it, **"let's eat"** all he could answer.

Then she just nodded '_what just happen? Why is he acting this way? Did I do something that offended him? '_ Rin was lost at her thought while eating his meal.

Sesshoumaru not far from her sitting noticed her thought (well more likely guessing that she'll probably confused with his acted lately), _'oh great what was I thinking? She's human after all. .do you really fall for her? I admit she's very attracting but me . . . enough of this foolishness, why do I feel this way? Not only I attracted towards her by lust to feel her on me, but I also want her just for my self. Was I really want this to happen?. . .hmmp no wonder for the last 1 1/5 years most male are attracted towards her not just human but also yokai as well ??_ ' was he's thinking of her for the last time he find out that there a male yokai is lurking at her a couple a months a go wanting her as his slave for satisfaction. Of course I, seshhoumaru will not let that or any stupid full lusted with desires human or yokai neared his Rin at all. Not also remembered all kind of adventures that has been causing him so busy in over protected Rin by his male sensing attitude toward anyone dared to even speak with his Rin.

- Continued -

After finish their supper, of course Rin, Jaken (the little toad) were preparing to get some rest until down. Yet not with Sesshoumaru, he was lost again in his deep thinking about his new way kind of feelings toward his little ward, after all. . .that is what he's used thought of her for the last one an a half decades. He's used to remembered how protected he was since Rin still a little child, he has this feeling that doesn't want any kind of trouble or worries suppress her ever come again after their first meeting at the forest. He wanted to protect her all the time as long he could. With this thought of his, not only the servant become noticed of how his master would treats this little being. Often, Sesshoumaru fulfilled her needs first at all time, it become a habit also to his servants as well.

'_And now this Sesshoumaru began to cared her more than just a mere ward of his, but also as a grown person for needs, caring, loving, and to mate as well. . . .'_ he thought but left hung of his last sentences. . _. ' a mate, my mate. .could it possible for her to be my mate since now she's already a full grown young attracted maiden in her fair ages. '_ was all he's thinking until dawn but still looking at her, the girl that has captured his ever condemn cold hearted heart to began melt with love.

Just by a moment he noticed that Rin has began to stir, she did not noticed that her reaction made her blankets would almost showing her slender legs, and this made Sesshoumaru heart pounding faster then it usual. He tried as best he could to just not move at her innocence reaction beyond her slumber. Her movement did made him to react at his lust, holding his breath an d then exhaled then inhaled back again, he decide to go to her. . .he just sit next to her right side, looking at her lovely curved body and decided to cover it again with her unfolded blankets, but before he covers her legs with it. . suddenly he stop, leaning to her showing legs then smelled her scents then go up to her thigh and give it a kiss at her right thigh then covering it back. He was going insane, if he did not control his needs he might just wanted her at that moment. But he was a man with honor, he won't do that to her if it against her wishes. He might need to have a little conversation with her as soon as possible, if can. As his final acts, he gives a tucking kiss at her forehead and leaned to her right ear, licking it as a symbol that he cared for her very deeply. And leaved her at her slumber. He went back to the place he in it before, resting also with a smile in his face he to begin sleeping.

Later on in the morning, it was Rin that got up the first one then followed with Jaken as well. The little toad tells her that he'll do the morning cooking, and tell her to check at Lord Sesshoumaru if he might need something. She just nodded and began to her lord is where about.

There she saw him resting against a huge tree with his eyes still closed, _'that is strange. . is not like him to sleep till this hour? I wonder why?' _she thought and decided to give a better look at him. She sited next to his left side while admiring his form. Then she noticed there is a leaf stranded on his right cheek, so she decided to take it away carefully without disturbing his slumber. But she's failed, with a startled Shesshoumaru grabs her right wrist and pulled it with a harsh hold at it, making her almost to jump and to her shocked she managed to say **"I . . . I. . . I'm so sorry my lord; I did not mean to wake you at all. . Please forgive me"** with a frightening tone she said to him. Right now their faces where just inches, and he looked at her deeply with his golden eye right through her browned eyes.

But he just silent for a brief moment than answer **"it's alright, but I was wondering . . . what were you doing?**

" **I just want to pick a leaf of from your face lord Sesshoumaru, that's all. . .again im so sorry"** saying this still with the same situation then she continues **" lord Sesshoumaru, my hand please. . .it hurts."** Then he realized what he has done, but he just only loosen his grip still holding her wrist, later he took it to his mouth and kissing it softly then lick it where he just made a trace that was marked with his claws before, then said **" im sorry Rin, for hurting you. . I thought you were someone else"** with that statement she was pulled to his chest with her had rested on his muscular chest then he hug her, caring her. . But to her surprised he made a movement by kissing her top head. Not quite sure was it just a fatherly way kiss for caring or much to it. .since this night Rin finally sure that there is something wrong or more like it hidden from his Lord Sesshoumaru. .something strange. .and so were her own feelings it also strange, what it is. . is beyond her thinking.

"**Stay with me for tonight Rin** "he asks her and she only stare at him with a questioning face but nodded light to answer him. He rested her head back to his chest right arm holding her caringly and his left arm also wrap around her with his clawed palm cupped her head, later on he leaned his head to her left ears and whispered her a with a very soft voice in his native language. . .saying ;

" **u made me feel this way Rin, made me to feel, respect, caring, longing, and also the most cursed thing I ever despise it yet I 'm yearning for it. . .love. yes I have admit it that I love you, your scent, your smile, your laugh, your free spirited youth childish, your caring, everything. . I want you, I need u, and I want to feel you. . .as my mate, my half soul. "**With that he looks at her deeply at her eyes.

Rin whom were so awkward about her lord behaving began asking him what was he said a moment a go **" Lord Sesshoumaru, what is it that you are saying? I don't understand a word? "**

But he was so occupied with his thought, he did actually hear her asking him about it, but he kept silent for a moment. .trying to figure it out any reason that pop-up on his thought for this. . .he's not ready to admit it now, he want to make sure weather it is the right time for him for making a confession toward her, his Rin, later he answer **" its just a lullaby song Rin, nothing more. . .now sleep"**. With this answer he rested again her head to his chest, not before he kisses her in forehead to bid her goodnight. _'not now '_ he thought. _' I'll give her more time until she's 18 years old'_, he continue, _' I shall wait, I wont pressed her , I need to learn her feelings to me as well, but I 'll not force her. Even though, I want her' _with this, he only more tightening his hold toward her.

Rin was so amazed that her lord would ever sang her a lullaby song, for its been a very long time since he did those to her, as she remembered how he used to sing her, tell her story, stay all night guarding her if she have freighting dreams, thunder, cupping her saying _'little one I'm here, and always been'_ . Yes his little one, which was often what he called back then at her childish stage. Later on she recall his kiss, it felt different, it's been his habit every time he tuck her or bid her to sleep. But this time, it feel so. . .strange, longing, yet also felt hold back of something, the way he kiss her in the forehead were also followed with his reaction to deepen his breath of her, scent sing of her delicate scent aroma, inhaled it. .hold. .then a moment later exhaled it.

Rin let his reaction for almost a half hours than began to stir away, saying **" My lord, its already morning. . I came here to wake you up since dawn has pas around one hour ago and you haven't come to the camp clearing, so master Jaken ask me to check upon you, perhaps my lord need something?"**

' _It is morning already?' hmm. . That was something, I thought it was still at midnight . . . how foolish of me'_ then he let out a sigh, saying **"you can go Rin, I shall follow . . . in a moment, I need some time to cool my thought for a while"** with that he let go of her**. " and no, I don't need anything"** was all he could say, but in his mind saying _' yes, there's something I want. .you Rin, right here, just now made love to me . . . cant you see what you have done to me. .im suffering b'coz of you. . .'_ he can felt his lust towards her become arouse yet he tried to keep it in a good grip of controlling it.

"**Go now. . ."** saying this and followed with Rin nodded at her lord as an answer. She got up, and walks to the camp clearing, in her steps she take a good one last time glancing at him and gave him a warmth smile. Sawing this, he gritted he's teeth and a made a round fist, while holding it almost made him lost control of his animal instinct for not jump at her. But manage to repay her his UN often charismatic smile back at her. Noted also with a glint of lust lingered at his eyes towards her, but manage to hide it from her.

Note ; ok it's the end of 1st chapter so give me R&R about it thx ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - the Wishing thoughts

Chapter 2 - the Wishing thoughts

That whole day was filled with joy, laughter, teasing childish sound of Rin towards master Jaken and Ah-un (the two headed dragon) without noticing that she's admired by him. Looking at her still with his usually forms emotionless face, scanning her from every inches of her figure. . _.'how fascinating she becomes, her eyes . . . those innocent eyes. .showing so brightly free spirited of her soul, her hair. . .dark long raven hair. . .so lovely flew in the air, her smile. . .that curved at her lovely lips so pump, made her look with a pout lips. . but also tempting to my acknowledge in testing it on my own. . .her body, yes her perfectly slender body, was already gaining at her mature stage. . .almost perfect, curved and pump in the very perfect points of her body. . .and what mostly attracted me is her small and yet perfectly slender legs of her. . It was a sight I couldn't let go. . Those pair legs of her . . . how come it becomes so tempting. . Perfect curved lineout to her thigh. . '_ then he chuckles, _' I guess it will lingered nicely on me. . Why do we inu yokai always interested with mate through legs for eye catching '_

'Then he sniffed at the air, looking at the sky. . ._'mating season yet also come in counting for another weeks'_ he thought . . . quite uncomfortable. _.'Will I make it this time, not just already I have to hold it. . But also been giving a hard temptation also . . . oh Rin, If only our state is formally knotted. .than I wont be this miserable. .'_

'_I shall wait her, until she's formally reached her adulthood mature age . . . which is in another month. . .I wonder how she felt underneath me. . .with those legs of her wrapping around me. . With her thigh open to welcome me . . . her scent. . _' suddenly Sesshoumary shacked his head from his lusty mind. Later on he began walking to wards a clearing not far from the stream, he stop. . Later find him a comfy tree branches to settle down on it with a slight view near a stream that has a small waterfall on the edge.

Rin, has already exhausted. .excuse her self to freshen up at the stream near by the camp. Finally there, she inhaled deeply than began untied her green cloth belt, let lose the out side orange kimono with green motive. . Smiled and continued to slide it down gingerly through her fine small shoulder. Then left her with under gown that only cover her shoulder to her half thigh, which is light green but little transparent which exposing her round pimp breast of her, and also her two pink spotted nipples.

'_Hmm it's a fine day, but it's a little windy . . . i think it might rain, I better take a bath without this clothing. .coz if wet I might catch a cold. . .ok_ _then_' but before she put off her underline garment she take one last glance to her surrounding, after convinced that she's alone, slowly open it n let it drop to the ground. Then she descended to the stream edge and began swimming back and forth to the water falls. Enjoying her relaxed time, without noticing that there's a pair of golden eyes watching her intensely enjoying his own pleasuring and tempting sight seeing which almost made him acted out of control.

There in his spot, he watches her naked curved body. .claws sticking on branches, and the other were on his knees that were curled upside near to his chest. Growling light he whispered_. . .'you'll be mine, my little sweet Rin, yes. . .I shall claim you as mine and don't even think to rejected it. I shall leaved you no option my beautiful mate._'


End file.
